An unusual case
by canned-nerd
Summary: When Sherlock and John invastigate their newest case, a strange man shows up asks them to help him save the world. Set somewhere during Reichenbach, before the fall for Sherlock & John and in between 'The Wedding of River Song' and the 2011 Christmas special for the Doctor.
1. Another Afternoon at 221B

**This is my first fanfiction, have fun reading. Also, reviews are appreciated ;)**

* * *

„Have you brought the milk?"

John put the heavy bag of groceries he had just brought home on the floor next to the fridge. He began unpacking it and after he had put almost all of its contents into the fridge, where he discovered a bag of toes, he realized that the milk was actually missing. He turned around to the consulting detective, who was lieing stretched out in his armchair.

"No, it seems I've forgotten the milk. Sorry 'bout that."

"For god's sake John" Sherlock replied shirty "You had one Job!" He tucked up his legs, rested his forehead on his knees and let out a deep-drawn sigh.

"Well, maybe if _you_ went out and got the groceries this time, we would have milk now." John took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He was craving for a cup of tea.

"I couldn't get the groceries John. My mind is not suited for such... simple chores. Also, I was busy here."

"You were _busy_?" John said sternly, turning away from the cup of tea he had just made. "You haven't even got dressed since I left! What were you busy with, sulking?"

"No, I have been waiting for a phone call from Scotland Yard." Demonstratively, Sherlock stood up and began pacing back and forth in the flat, just to toss himself onto the sofa moments later. "I've also been thinking about redecorating." He said with a smirk and a meaningful glance to where he had shot the wall in the past.

"Oh no, you're not shooting the wall again." John sat down in his comfy armchair and picked up the newspaper. "The prime minister's daughter has been kidnapped. Is that why you were waiting for a phone call?"

Sherlock sat up on the sofa with a smile on his face. "She's been gone for two days now and it seems they haven't got a clue where she could be. Well _I_'ve read the newspaper articles and I already have ten ideas what the whereabouts of this girl might be."

"Oh really, from reading newspaper articles?" John said with a skeptical glance, taking another sip from his tea. "Come on Sherlock, not even you could deduce the where they keep the girl from that little information."

"Of course I can. You know my methods. I'm surprised that you still can't believe that it is possible to deduce something from the tiniest hints available."

"Either way Sherlock, ten ideas is still a lot."

"Exactly. But if I could spend just five minutes at the crime scene, I'm sure I would come to a conclusion immediately."

"Well, I bet they won't call you. This is the prime minister's daughter we're talking about. It must be top priority. They wouldn't give out any more information to civilians."

"But they need me John!" Sherlock stood up, went into his room and slammed the door.

John took his laptop and began typing down their latest case. He was used to the moods of his friend, but sometimes he could really do without them.

Sherlock didn't come out of his room for a long time. It was already evening when he entered the living room again, fully dressed and grinning all over. John looked up from the book he was reading.

"Come on John, Lestrade called."

"So they called you?" John returned, bewildered.

"Of course they did. The prime minister's wife asked exclusively for 'hat-man and Robin' to help finding her daughter. Seems like your blogging has been effective in some ways."

And with this Sherlock put his coat on, took his scarf and rushed out.

"John, aren't you coming?" He impatiently shouted from downstairs, when it took John another minute to put his book away and taking his jacket.

"I'm on my way!" He replied, following his friend into another adventure.


	2. The Man from Secret Service

As they got out of the cab, Lestrade was already waiting for them. "Hello Sherlock, John." He led them to an alleyway right next to the main street.

"The girl's bag was found around the corner. She was last seen in a shop just down the street. On her way home from school, but never arrived there." He pointed at an area next to a waste container. "This is where her footsteps stop. No sign of a fight or someone dragging her away from her path. There was also nothing of use in the garbage."

Sherlock ducked under the warning tape and took out his magnifying glass. _Tiny traces of metal_,he noticed, _around a roundish imprint of... something heavy, a trash can maybe. _He took some samples an put them in a small vial. _No indication of a fight, so she must have come here voluntarily. _He took another look at the garbage to see if there was something that could have led her to go into the alleyway. Nothing.

"It's a dead end street." John remarked as he looked around.

"So?" Sherlock responded, still investigating the waste container.

"If it's a dead end street and she hadn't been dragged away, how did they manage to get her into their car or... whatever they got her away in?"

"We've been thinking that they might have led her back to the street and parked the car just there at the corner." As he was talking, Lestrade was pointing to the place he mentioned.

"Oh please Lestrade, people would have seen it. Anyway, her footsteps led to the container, but not away from it, so she wasn't leaving the alley walking."

"So they carried her?" John assumed.

"One could think that, but no they also haven't been carrying her. Do you notice the mud on the ground? There are footsteps in it, and even though your idiotic team has left their traces here already" - Sherlock said that with a glance to Anderson who was watching him from farther away with Donovan - "I am ninety percent sure that the girl's footsteps only led towards the container and that they are the only traces leding there. She was alone."

"So you say she came here... and then simply disappeared?" John said doubtfully.

"No, there's an imprint of something heavy next to the container. They must have used it for climbing up the wall right here..."

"But the building is almost nineteen feet high!" Lestrade exclaimed. "And you're saying they carried her up... what, a ladder?" The disbelief was written all over his face.

"Not a ladder, it was some sort of barrel. Maybe they had a rope ladder hanging down from the roof. It's the only plausible explenation!" Sherlock bawled.

Giving Sherlock a look that said "Freak", sergeant Donovan tapped Lestrade on the shoulder. "Sir, there is someone who wants to talk to you. He's from the Secret Service." Lestrade looked to the entrance of the street, where indeed a man was standing and waving to them.

"Yeah right, bring him here."

He turned back to Sherlock who was now discussing his assumptions with John.

"So you really think they had placed a trash can here, lured the girl to the container, grabbed her, dragged her up a ladder, up to the next roof and the managed to make the ladder and the can disappear without anyone noticing?" John still wasn't convinced by his friend's explanation.

"Yes John, that's the only possible way in which this could have happened!" Sherlock was now shouting. "Why is everyone so stupi..."

"Well hello, hello helloooo!" The man who claimed to be from the Secret Service called. He was not very old, maybe in his late twenties, but his clothes looked like those of a nutty professor from the sixties. He was wearing a tweed jacket over a light blue shirt, a pair of braces and a blue bow tie. Not very suited for an agent from the Secret Service.

"I'm the doctor, nice to meet you all, and I am here to find out why the girl and three other people are missing." Her started loping around the crime scene and took out a thing that looked like an oversized pen and made a high pitched sound.

"You're from the Secret Service? Would you mind showing us your badge?" Sherlock was suspicious of this man. He didn't seem like a professional to him at all.

The Doctor stopped his wild gestures and placed himself in front of Sherlock. "You trust no one, huh?" He smiled at him. "Well you're right to do that, you can't trust your own teapot these days, can you? Here you are, my badge from the Secret Service. The Doctor from... Cardiff." He showed his badge to them.

"But it's just..."

Sherlock was interrupted by the Doctor again. "So let's see, what do we have here? Oh oh, that's not good. I don't want to see something like that, come on you stupid thing!" He was fidgeting with his strange device, causing it to make the sound even higher pitched.

"Oh well then why are they here? Why do they suddenly take away people? I am missing the point, something important, something... cool." He straightened up, glanced around the crime scene again and then turned back to Lestrade, Sherlock and John.

"Gentlemen, it seems that I am done here. Thank you for your cooperation and keep up the good work!" He slapped Lestrade's back, jumped over the warning tape and was gone as suddenly as he appeared.

Sherlock was confused and couldn't understand how John and Lestrade could not have seen it. "But he was holding up an empty piece of paper."


	3. A bunch of idiots

"What do you mean, an empty peace of paper? That was a proper badge from the British Secret Service."

_They really didn't notice_, he thought, _not even John_.

"It definitely was an empty piece of paper! I know what I've seen John." Sherlock took a step closer to his friend and leaned down a bit, so they were facing each other. "And didn't you see him? His clothes, the bow tie, this trange oversized pen, his... childish behaviour! And of course the empty paper. Seriously John, you did not even have to observe this man to identify him as an impostor."

"Though I have to admit that something about him was a little odd," John countered, "he definitely was from the British Secret Service. The Doctor from Cardiff, that's what his badge said."

"What's going on here, freak?" Sergeant Donovan, who had joined them, said with a provocative glance at Sherlock.

"You! You've checked the man's badge, didn't you notice anything odd about it?"

"Well, except for his unusual name, no. He was from the Secret Service." She eyeballed the consulting detective with a superior smile. "First, he makes the most stupid assumptions about this case, and now he imagines to have seen an empty piece of paper, where there's definitely a legit badge." She turned to Lestrade. "Sir, I think freak's gone mad."

John, who was carefully monitoring the situation, grabbed his friend's arm. "I think it's time to go, Sherlock. Come on."

"But the man, John! He was definitely trying to hide something from us! What if he was the kidnapper?" Sherlock violently shook John's hand off his arm and rubbed his forehead.

Lestrade, who had witnessed the scene without saying anything until now decided that it was time for him to interfere. "But he said we should keep up the work. Which kidnapper would do that?" As an answer he got an unnerverved grunt from Sherlock. "Look, I think... that you should really go home. We can manage this alone."

Sherlock wasn't done yet, but he knew when it was hopeless to argue any more. With a look at John, who returned it with a slight concern he said: "Well then, I'll go. But you will come back to me," He went back to the main street with John, and when they were just about to go around the corner, he turned arouend and yelled "because you need me!"


	4. The very first time

It's been two days since the incident at the crime scene, and after they had a massive argument about whether the Doctor was from the Secret Service or not, which escalated to a discussion about Sherlock's sleeping and eating habits which might have been responsible for him hallucinating, the consulting detective had not spoken a word to John. Now he was sitting on the kitchen table, bent over his microscope and examining the samples of metal he took from the crime scene.

_Aluminium,_ he thought and got up to get a test tube and the chemicals he needed for an aluminium detection. He paced around the kitchen, grabbing various bottles containing clear fluids and set the up next to his microscope. _Great, _he thought, _everything's her excpt for..._ He sighed.

"John, have you seen my phenolphtalein?"

His friend gave him a puzzled look. "Your pheno-what? I don't even know what that is Sherlock, so no." John returned his attention to the TV proramme he was watching.

"Phenolphtalein is a chemical compound, used to indicate basic or acidic solutions. It's a white powder, but solluted it is either pink or colourless. I need it to indicate traces of aluminium in the dirt which I collected at the crime scene. Really John, that's middle school chemistry." As he was explaining this, he lloked around the flat once more. "Never mind, I found it." He said and grabbed a small bottle on top of the kichen shelf.

John turned off the TV and turned to his friend once more. "I can't belive you're stillon to that case. You've been looking at those samples you got there and writing down different explenations for the girl's disappearance for two days now. Have you even eaten during that time?"

"I've eaten this morning."

"Really? What, may I ask?"

"A cup of coffee." Sherlock sprinkled a bit of sodium fluoride on his experiment. Nothing happened. _So no aluminium,_ he figured.

John was now going through several newspaper cutouts Sherlock collected during the two days. "You've been collecting missing person's reports. Why? People go missing almost every day and you don't care. You always say they will come back sooner or later."

"But the Doctor John! The Doctor said there are three other people missing, so there must be a link!"

A sigh escaped John's lips. "Seriously? You're still thinking about that doctor guy? I'm sure he was from the Secret Service, and even if he wasn't, I don't think he's the kidnapper. Why would he come back to the crime scene? That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't right now John, but if I had more information it would!" Sherlock threw away his goggles and himself into his armchair.

"I think you need some sleep Sherlock. If you'd have a good nights rest, maybe you wouldn't come up with such stupid explenations like the ladder one."

"That again, John? You know that I work best when I don't sleep, and by the way, the ladder was a perfectly good explenation. Everything else is impossible, so the ladder, though very improbable, is the solution to our problem!" He jumped out of his chair, approaching John.

"Think about it, three people went missing before the girl, but nobody cared because they were not popular. Then she went missing and this doctor shows up, mentioning the others, doing strange things an then disappears. And then, over the past few days, more and more people went missing. There has to be a link!" He looked through his microscope again. "We have to find this doctor."

"Hello." Mrs Hudson stood at the door and glanced to the kitchen. "Oh Sherlock, what a mess! Clean that up, what will your guest think."

"We don't have a guest Mrs Hudson." He said without looking up from his microscope.

"Yes you have. There's a funny-looking man downstairs, he says he's called the Doctor and he wants to talk to you."

Sherlock looked up from his microscope, attentive and smiling. "So he has found me instead." He stood up, looked at the mirror and straightened his clothes. "Let him in Mrs Hudson, I think this will be an interesting encounter."

The Doctor entered the room, dressed exactly the same as the last time they saw him. "Hello. I'm the Doctor, but you probably remember me. You must be John Watson," said he, shaking Johns hand excitedly, "and you must be Sherlock Holmes. I've read all about you."

Sherlock ignored the hand that the Doctor held out to greet him and began examining him instead. "You're not from here. You're a traveller."

John sighed and offered their visitor a seat. "Please Sherlock, can you not do that this time. I'm really sorry for my mate's behaviour." He glanced warningly at Sherlock.

"Oh just let him do what he does best. I'm sure he will com to a most interesting conclusion." remarked the Doctor with a mysterious smile.

"You look young, but your clothes suggest that you are much older than you look. You get about a lot. And sometimes, you're very alone. Your name tells me that you chose to be incognito, which means that you don't want to be recognized, you are maybe running away from something, possibly from your past." The consulting sat down opposite their guest.

"I'm impressed." The Doctor chuckled childishly.

"Now Doctor, could you please tell my why you are here because for the very first time I don't know what's the intention of a person visiting me."


	5. A strange blue box

John Watson was baffled. "Wait a second, did you just admit that you have no idea what's up with him?" He sat down, trying to understand what just happened. "Well that's new."

Sherlock leaned forward, putting his hands together under his chin and examining the Doctor even more. "Yes John, this is surprising but true. I can't make a clear deduction why this man is here. I have got the impression that he has good intentions and is very clever, so..." He leaned back in his chair.

"So what?" uttered the Doctor with a whimsical smile.

"You are not responsible for the people disappearing, though I think you can tell us a lot about what actually happend."

"Bravo, you got almost everything about me right at the first few glances. Impressing indeed Mister Holmes, but of course I didn't expect the world's best detective to behave any different."

"All his deductions aplly to you? So you are old and young at the same time and you travel? I'm sorry if I'm being stupid, but I can't put this together." John commented in disbelief.

The Doctor sat up and crossed his legs. "Well to set things straight, I'm a 900 year old alien, a Time Lord from a planet called Gallifrey. Indeed my journeys involve an awful lot of running. Sometimes I travel with companions, but at the moment," he swallowed and for a moment John could observe an absent gaze, "I travel alone through time and space."

Sherlock laughed. "Okay, maybe I was wrong this time. I suppose you're just some guy whose gone mental and now runs around telling everyone his fairy tale."

"I'm not metal!" the Doctor responded outraged. "See this thing here? It's a sonic screwdriver. It can open doors. Just wait." He stood up, holding his pen-like device in his hand, locked the door and threw the key away. "Now, this door is locked." He pointed the device towards the lock and made it make the high-pitched noise again. The door swung open. "See, the door is open now! Thanks to my brilliant sonic screwdriver!" He stood there, next to the open door, presenting it to Sherlock and John with a big grin.

The perplexed John stood up and checked the lock. "How on earth did you do that?"

"Oh come on John, it was nothing but a magic trick!" Sherlock shouted. "You do not believe what he did just tell us, do you? All this babbling about travelling through time and space, as if one could do that! It's simply impossible!"

"You don't believe me?" their visitor frustratedly responded, "Well then, I'll show you my TARDIS! If you want to see it, I parked it just down the street, let's go there and I'll take you to the moon!"

"Your TARDIS?" John asked and looked out of the window.

"Yes my TARDIS. Short for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space', my spaceship if you want to call it so. Looks like a big blue box with a lightbulb on top."

"Sherlock, I think he's telling the truth. There's a big blue box standing down the street that has never been there."

"See? Come on, let's go down, take a look at it." The Doctor stood in the doorframe, gesturing them to follow him. John picked up his jacket.

"Aren't you coming Sherlock?"

"If you want to waste your time following this madman to his illusion that's fine, but I'm staying here, doing more research on that case." John gave his friend an irritaded look.

"Fine, stay here and do your important research." He took his keys. "I'll go with the Doctor." And with those words he followed their visitor and they left Sherlock alone in the flat.

"Complicated your friend, isn't he?" The Doctor said as the two of them were walking down the street.

"He's stubborn and always wants to have the last word, but then again that's Sherlock." John shivered as the frosty air found its way under his jacket. "So you say that is your spaceship?" They had stopped in front of the box he had seen from their window.

"Yes, just wait." The strange man fidgeted with a key, trying to unlock the box's doors, giggling excitedly.

_Maybe Sherlock was right and I _am_ following a madman, _John worried for a moment. Then the Dotor had already opened the door. _Too late for turning back_. "Yes, finally!" he exclaimed and rushed into the box. _It's so small, who does he think we can both fit in... Wow._

John was speechless once he entered. "But it's..." He went out of the box again, checking it from all sides. From the outside it looked small, but on the inside... "it's bigger!" John laughed out loud. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but then again he was convinced it was real.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the Doctor said and closed the door behind John. "But it comes even better. Let's go get your friend, shall we?" He climbed up the stairs to a thing that supposedly was the control panel, pressed a few buttons and then pushed a lever. The box began to move and made noise. "Hold on tight John, it's a short flight, but it will be a little bumpy!" Just seconds later, the noise stopped and the doctor pointed to the door. "Now go out and get your friend!"

John opened the door. It led out to 221B. "That's amazing!" he whispered as he got out.

"John, get away from that box!" Sherlock shouted, and as he saw the Doctor he added: "Get away from that man!"

"Sherlock! You wouldn't believe it! His box it's bigger on the inside! And it's... go in, you have to see that!"

"No John! Don't you see what's going on? He drugged us! Do you remember Baskerville? That's exactly what's happening right now!" The consulting detective was backing off, trying to get away from the box and the stranger who brought it there.

"Party pooper!" The Doctor tried to get behind Sherlock to gently push him towards the box. "Come on, getting in there won't kill you."

"Sherlock, please. Give it a try." John asked, with a begging look on his face and one foot already standing in the TARDIS.

"Fine." Sherlock relaxed and walked into the box. "But only to prove you that this is nothing but a construct of our imagination."


	6. Empty Space?

"So we got you into the TARDIS! What do you think?" The Doctor asked, smiling widely.

"Do you believe him now? Incredible, isn't it? Just look around you, it's all real." John turned around and gazed in amazement.

"So was the hound in Baskerville for you." Sherlock returned, unimpressed.

"So the great Sherlock Holmes still doesn't believe me, eh?" The Doctor climbed won the stairs, closed the TARDIS's door an laid a hand on the consulting detective's shoulder and turned around, so he would face him. "Always those 'scientists', wanting everything to match their physical theories. The truth is, it is all explainable by with the laws of physics, though the knowledge to understand that has to be a bit more advanced than that of your time. The TARDIS is dimensionally trancendental, basically another dimension like a friend of mine described it." His smile disappeared for a moment as he thought of his past companions, but then he let go of Sherlock and climbed up the stairs again. There was no time for being sad. "She's a beauty, don't you think?"

"For a figment of my drugged mind, yes." He walked around the console room and touched the stairs. "I must say, the drug you used on us must have been pretty strong and effective. I wonder what else you could do with that."

"Come on Sherlock, you have to admit it's real." John grabbed his friend by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. "_This_ is real. Look here." He jumped onto the nearest staircase. "Those proper, real stairs. I couldn't do that in an illusion could I?" The army doctor jumped up and down a few more times.

"So the drug is also kind of connecting our minds, so we see the same things, interesting. I wonder how you got us to take it though."

"Really?" Turning to the Doctor, John requested: "Can't you just get us somewhere? Down the street or out of town or... just anywhere else, so he will believe you?"

"Down the street? Nah, that's boring. I've got a far better idea!"returned the Doctor with a mad smile, immediately starting to press buttons here and there, and looking at the screen that was hanging down the ceiling, resulting in pushing the big lever aigain. The TARDIS rumbled and made that noise John had heard before. It faded, but not completely, this time there was a humming sound left. He contently walked to the door and casually pulldes it open. "May I present to you, the Milky Way!"

John gasped as he looked out of the door. "We're in... space... This is... fantastic!" But then a thought crossed his mind and he turned back to the Doctor. "How are we... not dead? Isn't it dangerous to fly with the doors open?"

The interviewed smiled, thinking of how many times he had been asked that before. "No, it's completely safe. The TARDIS has an extended air shell to protect its inhabitants from... well falling out and dieing." He beckoned Sherlock over. "Come on Mister scientist, take a look."

Sherlock slowly approached the door. "Impressing, if you keep in mind that its all the effect of the drug." His two companions looked at him in utter disbelief. "I will prove to you John, that this is not real. Watch." His last step led out into space, so that now he was floating away from the TARDIS. Suddenly it hit him. This _was_ real.

"Get me back in!" he cried, noticing that he sped up, moving away from the spaceship.

"I'm afraid you're already to far away for us to grab you!" the Doctor shouted back, "The gravitational force of that asteroid must be pulling you way from us! Wait, I'll find a rope that we can toss towards you."

Under the worried glances of John, the Doctor opened up a hatch and began throwing out random items. "Were going to get him back in, right? And he won't die because of that air shell thing."

"Well, the airshell doesn't extend forever. See, when the astroid keeps pulling him with that speed, he will exit the airshell in about two minutes and then he will die in a matter of seconds. Ha!" The Doctor pulled out a scruffy rope and ran back to the door. "Here Sherlock! Catch!" He threw it out.

He missed Sherlock by a few centimetres. "Toss it again!"

The Doctor pulled the rope back in, intructing Sherlock how to get nearer to the TARDIS. "Do swimming movements! That should work!"

"How? I'm in empty space!"

"Air shell!" The Doctor reminded him, tossing the rope out again. This time, Sherlock was able to catch it. Together, John and the Doctor pulled Sherlock back in, closing the doorrs as soon as they had Sherlock safely inside the TARDIS. He sat down on the fllor, understanding what had just happened. "Get us back home," he mumbled.


	7. I need your help

**Okay, so this one was really hard for me to come up with. It is basically just there to bring the story forward. Also, I didn't have much time to write, as school has started again. I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

The TARDIS noise decayed and the Doctor opened the door. Sherlock stormed out, pacing around the flat. "This is... how..." John had never seen his friend so stressed out before.

"Calm down, Sherlock."

"How can I calm down when I have just witnessed the impossible?" he boomed. "Every law of physics that is know to man has just been eliminated!"

"I have not eliminated them, I just happen to know about them than you do. You see, spacey-wacey stuff. Hard to understand." The Doctor explained.

Sherlock exhaustedly fell into his armchair and regarded his friend and the sranger who were still standing in the flat. "Well," he calmly said after a while, "I really don't know how any of this is possible. But somehow it makes sense. I will accept it for now, if you promise to explain me exactly _how_ this box of yours works, Doctor."

"Really? So you fancy another trip then?"

"Why not. Let's go on one right now." Sherlock stood up and rushed into the TARDIS to examinate the console. John and the Doctor follwed him in.

"So Doctor, what does this lever do?"

"Well, that's for closing the doors, but I'm afraid that right now we don't have the time to..." He was interrupted by the loud banging noise that was caused by the TARDIS' doors closing.

John ran up to his friend, trying to reason with him. "Serlock, what do you think you are doing?"

"I am finding out how this works. For example, this knob here lokks very tempting to use. Maybe I will get us into another universe, who knows?" He turned the knob, causing the TRADIS to make an awful screeching noise. The Doctor ran up to the console, pressed a few buttons and made the noise stop.

"You are very luck that this was only controlling the interior alarm system, young man!" He hissed rebukingly. "Now get away from the console, you'll get us killed... or worse."

Sherlock took a step away from the console. Perhaps it was necessary to change his approach. "Well then tell me doctor, what would this do?" He pointed at a red lever right in front of him.

"This controls the materialising or dematerialising. It starts the engines, causing the TARDIS to appear or disappear. I prefer leaving the handbrakes on, so it makes a rather lovely sound." He winked. "My personal favorite sond."

"Okay, and this?" Sherlock was now examining a spiky ball.

"Oh, this is the atom accelerator. Starts spinning when were in flight, looks funny, doesn't it? It's steers the TARDIS and..."

"Excuse me, but weren't you about to say that we don't have the time for this or something?" John, who had observed the scene was rather annoyed by now. He had the feeling that this would go on for hours if he wouldn't do something about it.

The Doctor spun around and descended the stairs. "Right, there was somethig that we need to do. A very urgent matter, to be honest. But I think we best discuss this in your living room." he said, alarmedly observing Sherlock who was flicking various switches again. "Come on you two, you get out while I park the old girl outside."

Te consulting detective looked up from the console, unwilling to get out but he did it anyway. "Just one thing," he asked as he passed the Doctor, "why are you here?"

"Oh that's easy. The world needs to be saved and I need your help." And with this he closed the door and disappeared with the TARDIS.


	8. Daleks

"Admit it. You like it, don't you?" John smirked at his friend as he sat down on the sofa,grinning. "You like that you don't understand something because now you can try find out everything about it."

"This most interesting man who claims to be an ancient alien just rushed in here with his spacebox and mentions that we have to save the world. Not to mention that he's dressed like a total idiot and seems to be in love with his box, which he used to take us on a trip into space, on which I could make the experience of being pulled towards an asteroid. Of yourse I am interested! And I not only will I _try_ to find out everything about it, I will succeed in doing so." His smile widened as the Doctor came back in. "And there comes our nutty professor."

"Professor? No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me professor, professor sounds stupid, way to long. But anyway, we have more important things to do, like finding out why those people have disappeared and what's up with the weather in London." He pulled the curtain open and carefully observed the sky.

"So, you know what happened to the people then?" John asked. "Is there a chance that one of them, the prime minister's daughter, was dragged up a rope ladder after their kidnappers climbed onto a rubbish bin?" He couldn't help but giggle as he mentioned his friend's strange theory.

"What? Who came up with that idea? Was that you, Sherlock?" He tapped gently the detective's head. "How could a brilliant mind like yours come up with that sort of an idea? It's ridiculous!"

"It was a reasonable explanation." Sherlock replied calmly, "at least the only one I could come up with, not taking the possibility of a transporter beam or something into consideration. But now that you are here, this seems more logical to me." he smiled back at the Doctor, who nodded in approval. "I found traces of metal at the crime scene, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Could you explain to me what it was?"

"That's because it's dalekanium. The stuff which the Daleks' casing consists out of. Bulletproof, immune to lasers and bombs, the ultimate shielding. Daleks are cyborgs, if you want to put it so. The most cruel, emotionless, most feared race in the universe. I guess they aremy greatest enemies."

"So it's been aliens?" John had sat there for a while, just watching the two of them. "all those people were abducted by real, proper, dangerous aliens?"

"Oh come on John, don't act so surprised. I'm an alien. You're aliens." he pointed at his two new found companions. "Well, not here I suppose, but anywhere else you would be. There's a planet called Dayrax 9, where all the people have violet-ish skin. You would really stand out if you went there, everyone would instantly label you an alien. But that's not important right now, What we have to find out is why the Daleks kidnap people and where they keep them."

"They're your arch enemies, you probably know everything about them, and still you ask me for help? Should I be flattered?" Sherlock asked with a sarcastic undertone.

"See Sherlock, the thing with an 'arch enemy' is that you never know what it's up to next. That's why you call it your arch enemy after all."

"I would know what mine is up to."

"Loads of self-confidence, that's what I came here for!" the Doctor spun around, found the newspaper articles Sherlock collected and started arranging them. "So, the plan is that you Sherlock find out where the Daleks are, you John gather all the weather reports you can find and I'll go and prevent more people diappearing!"


End file.
